


1 year, 3 days.

by pomue



Series: 1 year and 3 days plus 9 months. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Married Life, New Year's Eve, Pregnant Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomue/pseuds/pomue
Summary: Only a few hours into the first day of the new year and Clarke already has the best present to give Bellamy, one he'd been waiting one year and three days to receive.





	1 year, 3 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018! It's my first fic ever so please be gentle. This has been on my mind for a while but it didn't make it in time for Christmas, so New Year's it is! I just felt really inspired after watching a lot of family vlogs on youtube today. Much love to all, may this year be better than the last.

It’s New Years Eve, a night filled with thrill and excitement. No one could know what was in stock for the new year, but everyone, especially Clarke, hoped 2018 would be better than 2017.

One week ago, Clarke basically started living in the bathroom, everything she needed was there: the cool floor tiles, toothpaste and a toothbrush, and most importantly the toilet. She began feeling very sick the day after Christmas and emptied her expensive dinner in the toilet, accidentally falling asleep next to it shortly after. A very concerned Bellamy woke her when he noticed she gave up the comfort of his embrace and their expensive bed for the cold tile floor. Despite his efforts, she wouldn’t budge and wanted him out, feeling another wave of nausea hitting. Unfortunately for her, more stomach contents escaped her mouth rather than desperate words. Bellamy could only hold her hair and rub her back as she familiarized herself with their lovely toilet.

This routine stuck for the past week along with Bellamy’s constant nagging for her to see the doctor and Clarke’s stubborn response that went something like “I’ll be fine, Bell. It’s just a stomach bug.” It took a lot of persuading on Bellamy’s part and unpleasant vomiting experiences and dizzy spells until Clarke finally decided Bellamy was right, it wasn’t food poisoning, it was something else.

She made an appointment with Dr. Nyko and he confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant, 10 weeks along. Clarke clutched the ultrasound image dearly in one hand and placed the other over her still flat stomach, tears clouding her vision and the picture becoming a blur. Tears spilled from her crystal-blue eyes as she smiled at their little Bean, thankful s/he finally decided to make an appearance. They had been trying for the past year and just recently gave up, tired of seeing nothing but negative pregnancy tests and deciding to leave it up to fate because the more you want something, the harder it is to get it.

Their inability to conceive hit harder for Clarke than it did Bellamy because she knew just how badly Bellamy wanted a child of their own, a little Clarke or a little Bellamy bouncing around the house would have been the cutest addition. The slight hint of jealousy and desire in his eyes whenever he was around their friends’ children was not at all difficult to detect. Disappointment and feelings of failure completely drowned her in the recent months. Sure, she wanted a baby just as badly but she could deal with her own disappointment. It was the fact that she wasn’t able to give her husband the one thing he wanted most that made her feel so useless.

All of the feelings she buried deep for the past few months finally surfaced and came out in one go as she cried away the disappointment, despair, excitement, and relief. When she finally calmed down, she immediately reached for her phone and dialed Bellamy’s phone number until suddenly a grand idea hit, preventing her from finalizing the call with the green call button. Instead, she sent him a text message.

Bellamy felt a buzz in his pant pocket and immediately pulled out his phone as if he had been on stand by, waiting to hear from her at any minute. His eyes scanned the notification on the lock screen and he couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed, but concern for her health and wellbeing immediately took over.

**Clarke (7:39 PM):** _i think i’m going to pass on celebrating tonight… still feeling really dizzy :/_

He had a late shift today and he kind of hoped to have a big New Year’s celebration and countdown party with Clarke when he returned like they did in the previous years. The phone dimmed to black until he pressed the lock button, Clarke’s warm smile and bright eyes lighting up on the screen again. Swiping to the right, Bellamy punched in Clarke’s birthday to unlock his phone and typed away.

**Bellamy (7:40 PM):** _i’m sorry princess. do you want me to take the rest of today off and keep you company?_

**Clarke (7:42 PM):** _no i’m just going to lay in bed. i’m sorry Bell, i know you wanted to celebrate :(_

_**Bellamy (7:42 PM):** there’s plenty of holidays to celebrate, get some rest_

**Clarke (7:45 PM):** _i’ll make it up to you tomorrow, i promise xoxo_

And she would. Her plan was to sleep early so she could rise before Bellamy without the use of alarm clocks, a task proving to be quite difficult. There was no doubt he would wake at the first ring of the alarm and since she had no reason to be up early tomorrow, especially at 5 in the morning, she needed to sleep early. She couldn’t risk ruining his surprise, it had to be perfect.

By the time he got home, it was 10:30 PM and nothing but minimal Christmas lights from the tree they had yet to take down welcomed him home. Feeling pretty exhausted and worn out himself, Bellamy changed into pajamas in the blink of an eye and laid close to Clarke, wrapping an arm around her torso and hugging her tight. Landing a gentle goodnight kiss on her forehead, he closed his eyes and succumbed to his sweet dreams.

All went according to plan; it was 5:14 AM when she woke, surprisingly free of the horrid morning sickness that plagued her for a week. Finally she could officially say she has morning sickness and boy was she glad to experience pregnancy symptoms.

As much as she wanted to lie in bed and admire her adorable husband cuddled up close, she had no time to waste. Peeling the blanket and Bellamy’s arm off of her, Clarke sneaked out of bed and tip-toed out of the room, remembering to grab a jacket on the way out. She hustled downstairs to the kitchen and broke out the ingredients: eggs, flour, milk, butter, baking powder, and most importantly, food coloring. That’s right, she’s making pancake art.

Bellamy woke up to an empty bed again, this time still slightly warm. He shot up in bed instantly awake and searched the bathroom, but for once there was no sign of Clarke. The clanking noise downstairs made it to his ears and he immediately went down to find the source. Well, this was new. Clarke was up making breakfast for him when it was usually the other way around, considering that they normally have opposite schedules.

As if on cue, Clarke turned around as he made his way towards her.

“Morning, Bellamy. I think you’ll enjoy breakfast regardless of how it tastes,” she looked at him endearingly while handing him his breakfast, which took three times to perfect.

A colored, full-body portrait of Bellamy stared back at him, the familiar freckles, the charming smile, the muscles. But what caught his eye was the black t-shirt his pancake self was wearing, which had three simple words written in white: _dad to be_. His heart skipped a beat and his mind went fuzzy, making him suddenly incapable of thinking clearly.

“Is this…” he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Clarke only smiled and wordlessly handed him the now crumply picture of their little one as he set down the plate. Bellamy’s heart swelled and eyes grew moist, words caught in the back of his throat. No words could explain how he felt in this exact moment as he just stared a hole into the black and white image. That was their baby, that big white bean in the center of the picture was _their_ baby. This was all too much for him in one morning. How did everything turn out to be so good and so right on the first day of 2018?

“Clarke…” he choked back his tears.

His adorable _pregnant_ wife met his warm gaze with glossy blue eyes.

“Happy New Year, Bell,” she nervously shrugged and her eyes brimmed with tears.

He pulled his wife closer from the hips and leaned in to plant a deep kiss on her lips, but before it could turn into anything more, Clarke’s stomach turned and bile reached her throat. She pushed him away by the chest and frantically ran straight for the nearest bathroom, gagging with a hand over her mouth and silently praying she would make it. Daddy-to-be Bellamy followed hot on her heels.

Sounds of retching and dry heaving in the bathroom replaced the celebratory atmosphere, concluding their brief moment of happiness. This would be one long journey, but they were more than ready.


End file.
